Prince
by Luud-chan
Summary: "Desde pequena eram lhe contadas histórias sobre cavaleiros com lindos garanhões brancos ou príncipes majestosos que eram gentis e corajosos e que a tratariam como uma verdadeira princesa[...] Demorou dezesseis anos para que percebesse que estava errada. Não somente errada, mas, terrivelmente, horrivelmente, absolutamente, mas muito errada." SasuHina/three-shot
1. Príncipes não existem

Prince

* * *

**Pr****íncipes não existem**

* * *

"_Eu estarei esperando_

_Ele partiu teu coração_

_Ele levou a tua alma_

_Você está ferida por dentro_

_Pois há um vazio_

_Você precisa de algum tempo_

_Para ficar sozinha_

_Então você vai achar_

_O que você sempre soube"_

* * *

Desde pequena eram lhe contadas histórias sobre cavaleiros com lindos garanhões brancos ou príncipes majestosos que eram gentis e corajosos e que a tratariam como uma verdadeira princesa. Durante longos anos, Hyuuga Hinata acreditou nisso. Acreditou que um príncipe encantado viria salvá-la sempre que estivesse em apuros e que seria capaz de entendê-la quando mais ninguém o faria.

Demorou dezesseis anos para que percebesse que estava errada. Não somente errada, mas, _terrivelmente, horrivelmente, absolutamente,_ mas _muito_ errada _meeeeeeeesmo. _Até mesmo o jovem Uzumaki Naruto — que fora sua fantasia amorosa por mais de cinco anos — tinha saído de sua lista sobre possíveis príncipes perfeitos.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, o rapaz tinha quebrado seu coração em pedaços tão pequenos que seria praticamente impossível reconstruí-lo. Como das outras três milhões de vezes, Naruto se declarara para Sakura, e diferente das outras três milhões de vezes que a resposta tinha sido "não", ela aceitara seus sentimentos — provavelmente ele a vencera pelo cansaço. E começaram a namorar no mesmo dia, assumiram na frente da escola inteira.

_Rum! Não é como se ela fosse de declarar para ele algum dia mesmo_, Hinata pensou amargamente, _ninguém precisava saber sobre os sentimentos dela._

— Hyuuga. — A voz grave despertou-a do transe em que se encontrava, deu um pulinho de susto e virou apenas para encontrar Uchiha Sasuke. — Estava dormindo em pé no meio do corredor.

Ah. Uchiha Sasuke era um bastardo filho da mãe que trazia o pior lado de Hinata — que nem ela mesma sabia que existia até conhecê-lo. As garotas costumavam ficar tendo faniquitos quando o viam, enquanto sussurravam umas para as outras como ele era perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso e mais um bando de adjetivos que preferia nem lembrar.

Para ela, Sasuke não passava de um arrogante riquinho esnobe. Não tinha o costume de julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-las, mas era exatamente dessa forma que ele se portava. Odiava a forma que falava com as outras pessoas, com aquele queixo empinado.

E de uns tempos para cá, tinham se encontrado e "conversado" mais tempo do que gostaria.

Franziu as sobrancelhas levemente e por um segundo, apertou os olhos e os lábios de desgosto, para depois se esforçar ao máximo apenas para colocar um sorriso no rosto. Piscou algumas vezes antes de responder sem gaguejar:

— Não estava dormindo, Uchiha-san. Mas agradeço pelo seu aviso. — Quis bufar, mas não o fez. Apenas esforçou-se para manter o sorriso e fez uma breve reverência. — Estou indo, desculpe pelo _incômodo_. — Oh, ácida demais.

Sasuke sorriu de maneira quase imperceptível. Começaram a chamar atenção dos outros colegas que começavam a chegar.

— Tem uma língua afiada, Hyuuga — comentou. — Quem diria que por trás desse rosto de princesa, se escondia uma garota assim.

Hinata poderia ter corado se não estivesse tão irritada. Desde o começo do namoro do seu ex-príncipe, estava irritada com tudo. Com a vida, com as pessoas, com a porcaria do mundo! E o rapaz na sua frente, não ajudava _nenhum pouco._

— _Teme!_ — Ela olhou por cima dos ombros do rapaz e viu Naruto correndo animado, enquanto puxava Sakura com uma mão e acenava efusivamente com a outra. — Hinata-chan!

Ah não! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Estivera a semana toda evitando _o-mais-novo-casal-lindo-da-escola-inteira_ e agora estava ali. Tudo por culpa do Uchiha! Conteve-se para não fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

— _Dobe_, não grite a essa hora, ainda é cedo — Sasuke reclamou e depois olhou para a garota de cabelo rosa. — Sakura.

— Bom dia, Sasuke-kun — murmurou parecendo constrangida. — Hinata. — Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão, desconfortável.

Ah. Hinata teve certeza que a outra sabia. Sentiu-se mal.

— B-bom dia, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan.

O clima ficou tão tenso quanto ferro. O único que parecia alheio a tudo, era Naruto — que era um poço de lerdeza.

— Eu e a Hinata estávamos de saída. — Ser chamada pelo primeiro nome pegou-a totalmente de surpresa. Sasuke pegou sua mão e antes que pudesse protestar, começou a ser arrastada pelo corredor inteiro, viraram e ele só parou quando estavam em frente à máquina de bebidas. — Pode me agradecer depois, Hyuuga.

— Agradecer pelo quê? — replicou ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o pulso marcado. Uma das grandes desvantagens de ser branca demais, ficar roxa por qualquer motivo. Seu tom era ácido quando continuou: — Por me arrastar pelo corredor inteiro? _Obrigada._

O rapaz revirou os olhos quase dramaticamente e voltou-se para ela.

— _Por favor, _Hyuuga. — Era a primeira vez que o escutava dizer "por favor". — Não seja idiota, praticamente todo mundo sabe que você gosta do idiota do Naruto. Só diga "obrigada" e estaremos bem.

A Hyuuga olhou para o rosto do Uchiha. Poderia jurar que havia um rastro de um sorriso ali, um sorriso bem cínico e irritante. Duvidava muito que ele deixaria por isso mesmo, iria ficar devendo-o mesmo que não precisasse da ajuda dele para ter ido embora. Limitou-se a suspirar e morder o lábio inferior.

— Obrigada, Uchiha-san — disse cuidadosamente. — Obrigada por me salvar daquela situação. Com sua licença. — Virou-se para, finalmente, ir para a sala de aula.

— Hyuuga. — Parou para olhá-lo. — Você age completamente diferente comigo, nem parece você. Por quê? Nem gaguejar você gagueja.

— Eu não preciso responder isso. — E saiu, deixando Sasuke sozinho e com a melhor expressão de idiota que alguém poderia tirar dele.

— Só parece ser uma princesa, Hyuuga. Mas tem a língua de uma cobra.

& — || x || — &

**O que o Uchiha queria com você?**

Hinata levantou o olhar do bilhete e encontrou Kiba encarando-a do outro lado da sala. Pensou um pouco antes de responder.

**Não era nada demais. Não se preocupe.**

Depois de alguns minutos, o bilhete voltou para sua mesa. Antes de abrir, teve o cuidado de não deixar que o professor de Biologia vê-la desdobrar o papel, seria ruim se ele a pegasse e lesse em voz alta, ainda que não tivesse nada demais para ser visto. De qualquer modo, odiaria passar por tal constrangimento. Estremeceu só de pensar.

**Shino e eu vamos naquela lanchonete que você gosta depois da aula. Quer vir com a gente? **

Iria escrever que sim, porém, acabou lembrando que já tinha marcado de ir ao karaokê com Tenten e as outras meninas no mesmo horário. Fazia um mês que estava marcando isso e ela não iria decepcioná-las desmarcando de última hora.

**Desculpe, já tenho compromisso. =[**

— Hinata, você parece estar prestando muita atenção na aula hoje, poderia responder a questão, por favor?

Seus olhos se arregalaram como pratos e teve que respirar fundo para não desmaiar de nervoso. Espiou brevemente o quadro. Botânica. Urgh. _Qual é o lugar apropriado para o bom desenvolvimento das briófitas?_

— Sim, sensei. — Levantou da cadeira e limpou a garganta antes de responder: — As briófitas se desenvolvem melhor em lugares úmidos e sombreados!

— Certo, Hinata. Pode sentar — disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas de desconfiança. — Outra característica das briófitas é...

Ela parou de escutar tudo que ele dia assim que se sentou. Esperou alguns minutos para poder passar o bilhete para Kiba. Depois disso, a aula se passou sem nenhum tipo de incidente. Fez questão de prestar atenção a cada mínimo detalhe, para que o professor não "pegasse no seu pé".

Encontrou Tenten na hora do intervalo, ela parecia radiante.

— Hinata! — Pulou nos seus ombros e abraçou-a. — Bom dia!

Infelizmente, Tenten não estava na mesma sala que a dela. Os únicos amigos, _amigos mesmo_ que tinha em sua classe, eram Kiba e Shino. E para seu desgosto, Sasuke também estava ali e tinha que ficar sentindo seus constantes olhares, que pareciam perfurar suas costas.

— Bom dia, Tenten-chan! Quer dividir? — Hinata sorriu e levantou a marmita cheia de guloseimas diferentes, que dificilmente conseguiria comer sozinha.

— Claro! Você trouxe essa omelete maravilhosa! Como você consegue?! — Beliscou a comida e sentou ao lado da amiga. — Você vem para o karaokê hoje, não é?

— Sim. Nós marcamos, e você está tão animada...

— Que bom! Então, mudança de planos! Ao invés de irmos para o karaokê, vamos para uma festa! — declarou, faltando dar pulinhos de tanta animação.

— O quê? Mas... Mas... Tenten-chan! — quis protestar, mas não conseguiu formular bem o que queria dizer.

— Relaxa, Hinata! Não vai ser nada demais, lá vai ter o karaokê! — justificou-se. — Vai ter uma festa legal na casa da Ino, os pais dela viajaram e ela convidou a gente pra ir lá. Vai ser demais!

— E-eu — esforçou-se para colocar as palavras para fora. — Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, é melhor eu ir para casa.

— Vamos lá, Hinata! Um pouco de diversão não vai te matar. Você só estuda, e estuda, e estuda... Dê um descanso para si mesma! — Os olhos de Tenten brilhavam pidões. — Vai ser a mesma coisa do karaokê, só que com mais gente...

A morena olhou bem para a amiga, aaah, não iria conseguir negar. Ficaria com a consciência pesada se não fosse e também ficaria se fosse, então... Dane-se.

— Tudo bem, Tenten-chan!

— Isso! — comemorou. — Amo você, Hinata! Me encontre no portão quando a aula acabar!

Hinata suspirou.

— Ok.

& — || x || — &

O barulho da música era tão alto que Hinata achou que iria ficar surda. Tentou passar entre a multidão de adolescentes que dançavam, cantavam e jogavam alguma coisa que preferiu não saber. Foi pisoteada duas ou três vezes, mas conseguiu chegar à cozinha em quase segurança, o lugar estava razoavelmente mais calmo. Só alguns colegas que conversavam e bebiam alguma coisa — provavelmente ilegal para a idade deles.

Não tinha demorado mais que vinte minutos para que fosse abandonada no meio daquele bando de gente que nem conhecia. Tenten e Temari logo tinham se perdido no meio daquela enorme confusão.

_Como elas conseguiam?,_ Hinata pensou com os lábios apertados de frustração, _devia ter ido à lanchonete com Kiba e Shino._

Pelo jeito não tinham sido convidados para aquela porcaria de festa. Sorte a deles. Queria ir pra casa e entrar debaixo do cobertor quentinho e ler o livro de História para revisar a matéria. Não queria estar ali. Odiava lugares cheios, odiava lugares barulhentos. Gostava de paz, da calma. O grande problema era que a casa de Ino era quarteirões de distância da própria casa, demoraria eras para chegar andando e o ônibus... Ah, nem sabia se passava ônibus ali.

Em outros tempos teria ligado para Neji, mas o primo arrancaria sua cabeça ao ver o tipo de lugar que estava "frequentando" e Hinata não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvir sermões. O mesmo servia para o motorista da família, seria bem pior, porque ele falaria direto com seu pai e se não falasse, Hanabi — a irmã linguaruda — o faria.

Só lhe restava esperar.

A garota ficou parada por vários minutos, até sentir sede o suficiente para querer beber alguma coisa. Receosa, abriu a geladeira e encontrou mais garrafas do que poderia contar nos dedos. Procurou algo que não parecesse álcool e encontrou uma garrafa diferente das demais, parecia ser refresco.

— Isso parece servir. — Abriu e bebeu tudo a goladas muito rápidas, sentiu o líquido descer gelado por sua garganta, aliviando a secura que se apoderava dali. — Isso aqui é muito bom. — Terminou de beber o resto rapidamente.

Hinata sentiu-se quente. Uma sensação letárgica se apoderou se todo o seu corpo e parecia leve como uma pena. Teve vontade de gritar, cantar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estava alegre.

— Acho que vou pegar outro refresco.

E antes que se desse conta, tinha bebido quatro do _inofensivo_ refrigerante. Na quinta garrafa, sentou-se na varanda, enquanto cantava Summertime* mais alto do que julgaria apropriado em uma situação comum. Mas estava tão bêbada, quem ligava? Porque ela não.

— Hyuuga?

A morena levantou os olhos e encontrou o olhar negro de Sasuke.

— Quê? — resmungou de volta e voltou a beber.

— Você está bêbada? — perguntou incrédulo. De todas as pessoas, ele nunca imaginou que encontraria logo _ela_ naquele estado.

— Não! — a voz saiu estridente e ela soluçou. — E você? Veio pra fora pra fumar ilegalmente?

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Do que você está falando, Hyuuga? — disse retoricamente. — Ainda não consigo acreditar que logo você está bêbada. — Você veio com quem?

— Não-não te interessa! — murmurou. — Vai embora!

— Quantas dessa você já tomou? — Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, temendo que ela acertasse a garrafa em sua cabeça. Não sabia o que esperar dela.

— Não lembro — admitiu. — Se você não for embora, eu vou! — Levantou rápido demais e cambaleou, só não caiu porque ele segurou-a pelo braço. — Me solta!

— Vou te levar para casa.

— Eu não quero ir pra casa! — choramingou sem forças para se livrar dele.

— Onde estão suas coisas? — ignorou-a e recebeu apenas um aceno de "não faço ideia". Apertou os lábios e pensou por um minuto, enquanto Hinata continuava cantarolando uma música. — Ok, não saia daqui, tudo bem? Eu já volto.

Pra sua surpresa, a morena apenas assentiu e voltou a se sentar na pequena escada.

Sasuke entrou na casa e passou pelo amontoado de pessoas habilmente, até encontrar Tenten em um canto, conversando e rindo com algum grupo esquisito.

— Tenten — ele chamou-a e no mesmo instante a garota levantou os olhos para encará-lo, parecendo surpresa. — A Hyuuga veio com você?

— Ai Meu Deus! Hinata! Eu não a vejo há horas! Esqueci... Ai Meu Deus... — começou a surtar, sentindo-se extremamente culpada.

— Pare — Sasuke pediu sem paciência. — Ela está bem, só me diz se ela veio com você.

— Sim, ela veio e...

— Ok. Você vai fazer um favor para mim. — Usou um tom que dispensava qualquer tipo de recusa, ela assentiu rapidamente. — Ligue para a casa dela e diz que ela vai passar a noite na sua casa, inventa qualquer merda para que a família dela não surte.

— Tudo bem, mas... O que você vai fazer? Ela está bem mesmo? Pra onde...

— Ela está bem — voltou a afirmar. — Não se preocupe, apenas faça o que eu disse.

— Tá — limitou-se a dizer e observou o rapaz partir. — Que coisa estranha.

Sasuke achou as coisas de Hinata na cozinha, largadas em um canto qualquer. Com um suspiro, pegou tudo e saiu pela porta dos fundos, apenas para não encontrar a garota no lugar que tinha pedido para ficar.

Ele grunhiu.

Procurou-a com o olhar e percebeu que ela não estava muito longe, brincava com um cachorro no meio da grama, estava bêbada demais para conseguir ficar em pé sozinha e o cão a derrubou no chão, atacando seu rosto com lambidas cheias de saliva. Ergh.

O Uchiha se aproximou e espantou o animal, ajudando-a a se levantar em seguida.

— Qual é o seu problema? Eu não disse pra você ficar ali? — repreendeu-a irritado. — Deixa pra lá, não acredito que estou discutindo com uma bêbada, nem acredito que estou te ajudando — resmungou para si mesmo.

— Eu não pedi sua ajuda — disse com a voz grogue quando ele passou a mão na cintura dela e a fez se apoiar no seu ombro.

— Você é uma mal agradecida.

— Não sou! — rebateu infantil. — Não sou!

— _Porra_ — sussurrou para que ela não ouvisse e revirou os olhos. — Não consegue ficar de pé?

As pernas de Hinata pareciam mais gelatina do que qualquer outra coisa. Sua expressão era quase adorável.

— Consigo, olha aqui! — Soltou-se dele para mostrar que estava errado, mas falhou miseravelmente ao cambalear mais uma vez e cair no chão.

— Estou vendo, parabéns, Hyuuga — comentou sarcástico, segurando a sugestão de um sorriso. — Parece que vou ter que te carregar. — Agachou-se com as costas viradas na direção dela. — Suba.

— Não! Não vou subir.

— _Suba_ Hyuuga, não estou pedindo.

Hinata pensou nas suas opções, mesmo com a mente meio nublada, percebeu que não tinha outra saída, mesmo que se recusasse, não tinha forças para lutar contra Sasuke caso resolvesse pô-la nas costas ele mesmo.

A contra gosto, moveu-se devagar na direção dele e passou os braços pelos ombros fortes e tensos, e prendeu-os em volta do seu pescoço, ele levantou e segurou-a fortemente pelas coxas, a bolsa dela pendendo em um dos ombros dele.

— Não precisa me segurar ai — reclamou.

— E onde você espera que eu segure? — replicou, sentindo a textura da pele dela, as coxas roliças. Uuuuuuh.

— Nos joelhos? Tarado.

— Eu não sou tarado, Hyuuga.

— Você é. Está se aproveitando de mim porque estou bêbada.

— Há poucos minutos você disse que não estava bêbada — provocou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e teve que segurar o sorriso mais uma vez.

— Não lembro disso.

— Você é uma bêbada barulhenta — declarou e começou a andar.

— Minhas coxas vão ficar marcadas com seus dedos — apontou, apertando ainda mais os braços em volta do pescoço dele, parecia que queria sufocá-lo.

— Vai sumir. Pare de me apertar desse jeito, vai me matar sufocado — retrucou.

Ela não o fez.

Seguiram metade do caminho em silêncio, por um momento o Uchiha achou que Hinata tinha dormido, engano o dele. Demorou, mas ela finalmente começou a falar.

— Na escola — soluçou —, você tinha me perguntando por que eu te trato diferente. — Ele esperou pela resposta dela. — Eu não gosto de você. É por isso.

— Uau, isso quebra meu coração — disse com ironia e passou mais um tempo antes que continuasse. — Por quê?

— Porque detesto o jeito que você olha para as pessoas, como se fosse melhor que elas — confessou, pouco lúcida.

— Eu sou melhor mesmo — confirmou com sua _excessiva_ humildade. Recebeu um murro na cabeça.

— É exatamente disso que estou falando, você é um arrogante idiota, Sasuke.

— Me chamando pelo primeiro nome? Somos tão íntimos assim agora? — provocou e virou em uma esquina.

— Cale a boca — sibilou mal humorada. — Pra onde você está me levando?

— Pra minha casa. Moro sozinho. — Na verdade, morava com o irmão, mas esse raramente ficava em casa, então é como se sempre estivesse sozinho. — Não vai ter perigo de ninguém te ver assim. — Esperou que ela retrucasse, mas ficou em silêncio. — Sem protestos? Incrível.

— Estamos chegando? — A Hyuuga parecia cansada.

— Mais alguns minutos. Você é pesada — soltou.

— Não se fala isso para uma garota. Príncipes não falariam isso para suas princesas, mesmo que fosse verdade!

— Do que você está falando agora? — Sasuke estava confuso, Hinata era completamente doida naquele estado. — E de qualquer modo, não sou um príncipe.

— Não é mesmo. Um príncipe nunca seria um idiota como você. Ele seria mais como Naruto-kun — recitou amarga. — Mas ele não é o meu príncipe.

— É agora que você vai começar a chorar? — resmungou, apertando-a ainda mais sem se dar conta. — Você tem razão, ele não é o _seu_ príncipe.

— Ele é o príncipe da Sakura. Mesmo que eu tivesse me declarado, não teria adiantado nada mesmo... Príncipes estúpidos. Eu o odeio — sentenciou, mas era uma mentira. Os dois sabiam disso, porém, Hinata queria repetir isso para si mesma até que fosse verdade, porque só assim não iria sofrer mais. — Príncipes não magoam suas princesas.

— Príncipes não existem, Hyuuga — Sasuke declarou quase amistoso. — Você deveria saber disso.

— Eu sei! — exclamou com a voz estridente.

— Você é uma bêbada barulhenta — repetiu. — Será que também é uma bêbada esquecida?

— Espero que sim, porque quero esquecer tudo isso, inclusive sua cara.

— Você pode ser rude. — Dessa vez ele sorriu. — Chegamos.

Era um apartamento simples, apesar de grande. O prédio tinha somente quatro andares e Sasuke morava no último. Com facilidade, andou até o elevador e apertou o botão do seu andar, esperou com mais paciência do que demonstrava. Abriu a porta com Hinata ainda em suas costas e entrou no quarto perfeitamente arrumado.

— Você é organizado.

— Surpresa?

A Hyuuga deixou-o no vácuo. Sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza, o rapaz soltou-a na cama de casal macia. Ela gemeu, surpresa, e olhou para ele. Sasuke pensou que tinha desenvolvido a capacidade de ler os seus olhos, porque parecia ter um enorme "idiota" inscrito ali.

— Você pode dormir ai, sonhe com seus príncipes, eles só existem nos seus sonhos. — Tinha um tom ressentindo em suas palavras, o que não passou despercebido por ela, Hinata sempre fora muito boa em ler as pessoas. — O que é uma pena.

— Falando desse jeito — Engoliu a saliva, que desceu por sua garganta rasgando —, até parece que você gosta de mim — zombou.

Foi a vez de Sasuke ficar em silêncio. Hinata tremeu. Oh, Uchiha Sasuke gostava dela. _Dela._ O. QUE? QUÊ?

— Você gosta de mim — declarou abismada.

— Talvez — começou receoso. — Mas isso não importa, porque você só gosta de príncipes e eu não sou um.

— Há uma grande chance que eu esqueça isso depois, e espero que sim e nem acredito que vou dizer isso, mas, Uchiha-san, você é bonito o suficiente para ser um príncipe.

Qual era dessa mudança de personalidade do nada?

— Hyuuga, você é cruel. — Aproximou-se da cama e parou ao lado dela, encararam-se por um minuto inteiro, antes de ele se abaixar o suficiente para alcançar o rosto feminino e dizer: — Espero que não tenha bebido o suficiente para se esquecer disso.

E Uchiha Sasuke beijou Hyuuga Hinata. Não de uma maneira selvagem, rude e cheia de paixão, mas de uma maneira calma, sincera e cheia de sentimentos sinceros. Ela não o afastou, ficou estática, enquanto a textura dos lábios masculinos preenchiam os dela com perfeição inimaginável.

Quando ele se afastou, os dedos ainda estavam enrolados no cabelo negro e liso.

— Eu poderia ser um príncipe por você, Hyuuga, mas você já tem um príncipe no seu coração e ele não é eu.

Mas Hinata pouco se lembrou das palavras dele, sentiu a letargia tomar conta de si e o sono pesou em seus olhos, antes de finalmente adormecer, disse baixinho com pouca coerência:

— Sabe o que seria engraçado? — Ajeitou-se na cama, embrulhando-se no lençol. Tinha o cheiro de Sasuke. — Você vestido de príncipe, seria engraçado. Uchiha Sasuke... de príncipe.

E dormiu.

O rapaz observou-a por um instante, pensativo. Não é que ela tinha lhe dado uma _grande_ ideia? Talvez não poderia ser o príncipe que ela _queria_, mas poderia _ser_ o cavalheiro capaz de roubar-lhe o coração.

Oh, Uchiha Sasuke tinha uma grande ideia. E logo colocaria seus planos em prática.

_Príncipes não existem, Hyuuga, mas cavaleiros sim e eu vou te mostrar isso._

* * *

_A/N: Oie gente! Como vocês estão? :) Espero que bem, hehe. Well, eu resolvi escrever essa two-shot, porque não tenho tempo pra escrever algo maior, e não acho que escrevo tantas SasuHina's como gostaria, infelizmente. A Hinata está sim OOC, mas somente em relação ao Sasuke, preferi fazer assim, pra que ficasse verossímil ao contexto da história que quis apresentar. Espero que isso não tenha as incomodado, tirando isso, vou tentar fazer a Hina parecer exatamente como é! :) _

_Acho que é a cara dela essa coisa de príncipes e etc, e achei que seria divertido escrever em cima desse contexto usando logo o Sasuke. Além disso, SasuHina é o meu OTP! *-* Esses lindos! s2 A música no começo é do Lenny Kravitz, chamada "I'll be waiting", escutem, porque ela é bem bonitinha! rs. _

_* A música que a Hinata estava berrando é Summertime da Janis Joplin, se vocês estiverem afim, coloquem ai no youtube para entenderam o jeito que ela estava cantando, hehe._

_Reviews são sempre bons, por isso, eu iria apreciar muito se vocês deixassem a opinião de vocês. Isso com certeza é um incentivo! Muito obrigada para aqueles que leram até o fim (inclusive as notas), é sempre um prazer! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijão!_

_L._


	2. Como o verão

Prince

* * *

**Como o verão**

* * *

"_No meu começo...  
Não havia nada...  
Tão vazio...  
No espaço entre eles.  
E você veio  
Ligou as luzes e criou o que veio a ser  
Antes de eu... Arrancar suas asas.  
Cubra-me, por favor.  
Abra suas asas... me cubra e_

_Prometa isso  
seja o último a beijar meus lábios."_

* * *

Sasuke sempre fora um garoto distante, mas nem sempre fora arrogante e, na maioria das vezes, um tremendo babaca insensível. Ele costumava ser um bom garoto, que admirava o irmão mais velho como se fosse uma espécie de herói. As coisas na sua vida só mudaram quando os pais começaram a brigar demais por motivos que não compreendia.

Ele se viu crescendo em um lar que a cada dia que passava, desmoronava, até não existir mais. Aos dez anos de idade, viu o irmão Itachi sair de casa e "abandoná-lo" com os pais em plena crise. E o garotinho que uma vez fora sorridente, carinhoso e gentil, transformara-se em um adolescente arrogante, insensível e pouco amigável.

Quando entrou no colegial, mudou-se para junto de Itachi apenas pelo fato do apartamento dele ficar bem mais próxima da escola do que a casa dos pais. E isso também foi uma chance para que eles pudessem reconstruir o casamento de anos, que estava aos frangalhos.

Com o Uchiha mais velho começando a assumir os negócios da família, mal parava em casa. Ele estava em constantes reuniões e viagens de negócios e consequentemente, Sasuke passava muito tempo sozinho, o que só alimentou o seu espírito de "lobo solitário". Tinha uma boa relação com Itachi, mas preferia ficar no seu canto, reservado.

Tinha amigos como Naruto e Sakura. Naruto era irritante e barulhento, _expert_ em invadir seu espaço pessoal — na verdade, Sasuke achava que o rapaz nem sabia o que isso significava — e não importava qual era a ocasião, sempre estava lá, rindo inconvenientemente. Sakura não era muito diferente, outra intrometida e pegou o mesmo trem de Naruto. Enfiou-se na sua vida antes que percebesse. Certamente notara que a garota era apaixonada por si, porque vivia pregada nele, toda vez que tinha a oportunidade, estava berrando "Sasuke-kun" pra lá e pra cá.

Era óbvio que não estava interessado nela de forma amorosa, ainda mais por saber que Naruto era completamente louco por ela. Podia ser um arrogante, mas não era um fura olho cafajeste. Então sempre acabava a dispensando enquanto desejava que Sakura simplesmente desistisse e aceitasse os sentimentos do amigo.

Mas Uchiha Sasuke com certeza estava interessado em Hyuuga Hinata. Desde o momento em que ela o encarara diretamente nos olhos e falou sem gaguejar ou até mesmo corar. Desde então estava a observando, estudando-a e aprendeu a admirá-la com o tempo. Hinata era uma garota gentil, inteligente e reservada — tudo que apreciava em uma garota — e com bônus, tinha aquele brilho selvagem nos olhos leitosos toda vez que olhava para ele.

Só tinha uma coisa, uma única coisa que odiava nela: Seu coração pertencia à Naruto.

Como uma garota como Hinata poderia se apaixonar por um idiota como Uzumaki?

Urgh.

Ainda era cedo quando a viu acordar. A Hyuuga abriu os olhos devagar, de maneira preguiçosa e confortável — ele tinha se dado o trabalho de fechar as cortinas, o que deixou o quarto parcialmente escuro. Estava sentado em um _puff_ negro ao lado da cama, apenas aguardando. Ela demorou a assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Piscou algumas vezes e olhou diretamente para ele.

Gritou.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Bom dia para você também — murmurou em resposta.

Os olhos dela estavam vidrados, a boca abria e se fechava sem que nenhum som saísse, o Uchiha revirou os olhos.

— O-o-o que você está fazendo aqui? — gaguejou debilmente.

— Eu? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Olhe bem em sua volta, Hyuuga. Onde _você_ está?

— AI MEU DEUS! — Hinata olhou debaixo das cobertas e soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que suas roupas estavam devidamente no lugar.

— Aliviada? — comentou sarcástico. — Não se preocupe, não abusei de você enquanto dormia. E se tivéssemos feito algo, você iria lembrar.

O calor tomou conta do rosto dela quase imediatamente. Ela ainda estava confusa e sua cabeça doía, além da garganta estar extremamente seca. O rapaz estendeu um copo de água na sua direção.

— Sua primeira ressaca, _parabéns_. — Ainda receosa, pegou o copo das mãos dele e bebeu tudo em goles rápidos e desesperados, deleitando-se com a maravilhosa sensação do líquido gelado.

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Uchiha-san? — perguntou por fim.

— Não é óbvio? Você estava bêbada e te trouxe pra cá — disse simplista. — Você não queria ir pra casa e aparentemente, suas amigas tinham se esquecido de você.

— Bem... — murmurou com os olhos fechados. — Obrigada, Uchiha-san, peço desculpas pelo incômodo. — Hinata parou para pensar melhor por um instante, até se dar conta de uma coisa. — Meu pai...

— Não se preocupe, Hyuuga. Falei para sua amiga Tenten dizer que você ia passar a noite na casa dela. Agora — Levantou do _puff_ e seguiu na direção da porta —, você deve estar com uma dor de cabeça do inferno. Tem um banheiro no fim do corredor, deixei uma toalha para você lá. Tome um banho gelado e depois venha para a cozinha, um café bem forte vai te ajudar.

— Obrigada — agradeceu sem jeito.

Ele saiu, deixando-a sozinha. Hinata sentou na cama e massageou as têmporas na tentativa de aliviar a dor. Deixou um suspiro escapar e finalmente levantou. O contato dos seus pés quentes com o chão frio a fez estremecer levemente. Correu até o banheiro — não sem antes olhar para todos os lados — e depois de fechar a porta, analisou tudo por poucos segundos antes de entrar no chuveiro.

Hinata gemeu quando a água gelada entrou em contato com eu corpo, mas obrigou-se a ficar embaixo do chuveiro até que estivesse completamente molhada. Quando se acostumou à temperatura, pôde apreciar o banho melhor. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo espesso e negro azulado, desembaraçando os longos fios, apreciou o cheiro gostoso do sabonete e esfregou o corpo suavemente.

Nesse interim, forçou a mente para lembrar-se o que exatamente tinha acontecido. Lembrava-se vagamente de estar com sede e procurar algo para beber, acabou tomando algo muito similar a refrigerante — e que descobriu que não tinha nada a ver. Depois, apenas o rosto de Sasuke, de várias formas: emburrado, sorrindo cinicamente, com o cenho franzido, com aquela expressão afetada que ela odiava.

_Sasuke, Sasuke e Sasuke._

Por que diabos tinham tantos Sasuke's na sua cabeça?

Apertou os olhos e forçou a mente ir mais a fundo. Naruto!

Ela tinha falado de Naruto com Sasuke! AH, POR QUÊ? Será que tinha falado muitas bobagens? Não conseguia se lembrar de mais de nada! Teve um relapso, algo... Algo segurava suas coxas com força. Olhou aterrorizada para o local, e lá estava: Belas marcas de dedos perfeitos.

O que raios eram aquilo? Não estava entendendo mais porcaria nenhuma! Grunhiu e desligou o chuveiro. Enxugou-se em uma toalha negra e felpuda, para depois espiar pela porta e sair segurando as roupas fortemente contra o peito. Correu pelo corredor de novo e abriu a porta, entrando em seguida.

— O que eu fiz? O que _euuuuuuu_ fiz? — choramingou, ressentida por não se lembrar de mais de nada e por ter que vestir a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Só queria voltar para casa! — Burra! Sabe o que é isso? Castigo por ter ido àquela festa amaldiçoada. Nunca deveria ter ido...

Olhou-se no vasto espelho perto da porta e gemeu frustrada ao perceber as olheiras embaixo dos belos olhos, a visível marca em suas coxas além da bagunça que estava seu cabelo. Não era a adolescente mais vaidosa do mundo, mas também não era uma mulambenta. Não se importava em se maquiar logo pela manhã e sair com a boca borrada de batom vermelho, porém, fazia questão de pentear bem os cabelos e deixar a roupa bem passada e arrumada.

Optou por fazer um rabo de cavalo e depois passou a mão na roupa para tentar tirar os amassados e arrumou as coisas no ombro e saiu do quarto de Sasuke. Andou devagar pelo corredor novamente, dando passos incertos, até alcançar o arco da porta que dava entrada para um cômodo que parecia ser a cozinha.

Timidamente, espiou.

Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira perto de uma bancada. Tomava café preto e olhava além da janela, pensativo. Não tinha reparado antes, mas ele estava bem vestido naquela manhã, ficava tão diferente sem o uniforme escolar, até parecia mais velho. O suéter negro de gola alta contrastava com sua pele pálida e a calça jeans, também preta, combinava muito com seu estilo... Sombrio?

— Eu não vou te morder, Hyuuga. Entre e pegue o café, vai ajudar a ressaca passar.

Em outro dia, teria murmurado algo como "não tenho tanta certeza" ou algum comentário ácido. Mas seria muita falta de educação da sua parte, quando ele tinha a ajudado tanto, mesmo que ainda não entendesse o motivo.

Aproximou-se em silêncio e pegou a xícara que o Uchiha estendia na sua direção. Não era muito fã de café, mas se faria com que aquela dor de cabeça infernal fosse embora, tomaria de bom grado até o último gole. Bebericou e fez uma careta.

Amargo demais!

— Beba até o fim — alertou-a pacientemente.

— Uchiha-san — começou receosa. Tinha muitas perguntas e praticamente nenhuma resposta. — Eu...

— Você quer saber se fez alguma besteira? — interrompeu-a e observou-a morder o lábio inferior e assentir em seguida. — Só falou do Naruto e como ele era o príncipe da Sakura e umas idiotices do gênero — disse.

_É, parece que ela não se lembra de nada,_ pensou.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. De todas as pessoas que poderia ter falado sobre o assunto, por que justo com Sasuke? Por que Tenten não a achara? Teria chorado e desabafado toda a sua dor pelo amor não correspondido e no dia seguinte estaria melhor e faria o possível para seguir em frente. Mas é claro que as coisas não podiam ser assim! Claro que não podia!

— Também disse que não gostava de mim — provocou. Hinata estava mais constrangida ainda. Ele não precisava saber disso!

— Desculpe, não era a minha intenção incomodar — disse com a maior calma que conseguiu reunir. — Ou ofendê-lo. Mas tem duas coisas que eu gostaria de saber. — O rapaz assentiu para que ela prosseguisse. — O que são essas marcas nas minhas coxas e por que você me ajudou?

O Uchiha olhou brevemente para as pernas de Hinata e ela corou e encolheu levemente os ombros. A primeira pergunta era fácil, porém a segunda era difícil demais. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais a resposta se tornava complexa. Não iria dizer que nutria sentimentos por ela, seria absolutamente ridículo, uma vez que ela já sabia disso e apenas não se lembrava.

— Eu te carreguei até aqui porque estava bêbada demais para conseguir andar — explicou enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos leitosos dela. — Podemos não ser amigos, Hyuuga, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja tão ruim quanto você pensa. Seria ruim se alguém se aproveitasse de você enquanto estava fora de si.

A Hyuuga assentiu, mesmo não estando totalmente convencida com tal explicação. Não iria insistir, pelo quê? Estava bem e era isso que importava, os momentos vergonhosos seriam apenas uma vaga lembrança, que riria no futuro — nunca se sabe —, e tomaria como lição: Não beber nunca mais!

— Certo. Obrigada, Uchiha-san. Sobre as coisas que eu disse... Agradeceria se deixasse para lá. Eu estava...

— Sendo sincera — completou. — Está magoada. Não vou falar nada para ninguém se é com isso que está preocupada — tranquilizou-a, o semblante compenetrado. Deixou a xícara de lado e suspirou. — E não precisa agradecer.

— É melhor eu ir embora. — Levantou e também deixou a xícara em cima da bancada. — Se você precisar de algo... Pode contar comigo. — Estava em dívida com ele, isso era mau, argh.

_Bem que você poderia me dar seu coração. Seria uma troca justa, _pensou cético.

— Vou me lembrar disso. Vou te deixar no ponto de ônibus — avisou. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, acrescentou: — Hyuuga, você não sabe onde está e isso vai ser por conta da casa, não vai ficar me devendo _mais_ nada.

— Tudo bem, vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hinata conferiu se tudo estava dentro da bolsa e calçou os sapatos. Tinha colocado a meia longa e puxado para cima o máximo que pudera para ocultar as marcas. Teria que comprar meias mais longas, ou talvez usar saias abaixo dos joelhos... Isso não importa agora!, pensou.

Em silêncio, ela o seguiu até o elevador e desceram o pequeno prédio. Fazia frio do lado de fora, a Hyuuga tremeu e esfregou as mãos no braço para se esquentar. Pelo canto dos olhos, Sasuke percebeu que ela continuava tremendo. Em um movimento rápido, tirou o suéter negro e jogou por cima dela.

— Vista.

— Não é necessário, Uchiha-san — negou. Não poderia aceitar o casaco dele! Já não bastava ter dormido na sua casa?

— Você está tremendo, Hyuuga. Vista logo.

Ela poderia ter gritado "você não manda em mim", mas não o fez. O tecido suave entre seus dedos carregava um calor atraente e praticamente irresistível. No fim, cedeu e passou o suéter por cima da cabeça. Tinha o cheiro bom e era confortável, apesar de ser um pouco grande demais para o seu corpo — mesmo que ainda fosse um tanto... Caham... Voluptuosa.

— Obrigada.

— Nunca ouvi tantos agradecimentos em um dia só — declarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, eles tinham chegado ao ponto de ônibus. O silêncio pendurou entre eles, quase incômodo. Se nenhum deles não estivesse tão habituado a ficar sozinho, certamente estariam agonizando. Ele esperou o ônibus chegar para garantir que ela fosse embora em segurança. Sem jeito, Hinata despediu-se dele e agradeceu mais uma vez.

Sasuke observou-a partir com um sorriso de canto.

& — || x || — &

Segunda-feira de manhã cedo.

Hinata acordara uma hora mais cedo, simplesmente tinha despertado e não conseguira mais dormir. Deu-se por vencida e acabou levantando e foi se arrumar mais cedo.

O restante do final de semana tinha sido bem calmo. Considerando o estado que tinha chegado em casa, achou extraordinário o fato de ninguém ter feito nenhuma pergunta — até mesmo Hanabi que era uma linguaruda, não fizera nenhum comentário impetuoso. Tinha esquecido o celular no silencioso e só lembrou-se de tal fato domingo à noite. Havia milhares de ligações de Tenten, Temari, Ino e até mesmo de Kiba.

Estava se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido para causar tamanho alvoroço. Preferiu não ligar de volta, estava tarde e não queria incomodar ninguém.

Depois de um bom banho, vestiu-se e secou o cabelo até ficar devidamente bem arrumado. Olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro e constatou que as olheiras tinham praticamente desaparecido, as marcas da perna também, entretanto ainda tinha que usar meias mais longas, não se daria ao luxo de deixar alguém ver e querer averiguar o assunto.

Hinata terminou de se arrumar e lembrou que precisava pegar o suéter de Sasuke na secadora, iria devolver assim que o visse. De algum modo, parecia que o cheiro dele ficara impregnado em si. Tinha a impressão que não importava o quanto tentasse tirá-lo, o cheiro estava ali, perseguindo-a.

Franziu levemente o cenho ao se recordar disso. Esperava que ele esquecesse todo o incidente e continuassem a agir como sempre. Alfinetando-se enquanto passava pelo corredor da escola e... só.

— Nee-chan. — Hanabi apareceu na porta do banheiro, ainda sonolenta. — Por que você está acordada? Ainda não são nem sete horas.

— Acordei disposta hoje — respondeu. O que não era mentira. — Te acordei?

— O barulho do secador — explicou com a voz rouca. — Ei, você parece feliz. Quem diria que logo você namoraria o Sasuke-kun! — Deu um sorriso malicioso. — Jamais imag...

— Sobre o que você está falando?! — A voz de Hinata saiu aguda demais, estava completamente sobressaltada pelo comentário da irmã. — Eu não estou namorando Uchiha Sasuke!

— Não? — Arqueou a sobrancelha negra perfeita, lançando um longo olhar de desafio para a irmã mais velha. — E o que são essas marcas nas suas coxas? E eu te vi saindo com ele...

— Espera! Você. VOCÊ ESTAVA NAQUELA FESTA! — acusou e Hanabi deu de ombros — Aquilo não é para alguém da sua idade!

— Sério, nee-chan? — murmurou sarcástica. — Não fuja do assunto! Aposto que deram uns amassos bem quentes.

Hinata corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Não sabia o que era pior: Falar a verdade e dizer que estava bêbada ou deixar sua irmã ficar tendo devaneios sobre um inexistente relacionamento com Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke! Como se isso fosse possível!

— Hanabi — Massageou as têmporas —, me deixa em paz, por favor, e vai cuidar da sua vida.

— Tá, tá — resmungou dando meia volta.

A Hyuuga mais velha suspirou e decidiu de terminar de fazer o resto de suas coisas antes que pensasse demais no que não devia. Foi até a área de serviço e pegou o suéter negro e dobrou adequadamente antes de enfiar dentro da bolsa. Preparou o café da manhã e desejou "bom dia" quando seu pai desceu as escadas.

Deixou o chá verde que ele tanto gostava de tomar pela manhã em cima da mesa e Hiashi agradeceu com um leve aceno de cabeça. Fuzilou Hanabi com o olhar quando esta começou a soltar comentários sugestivos.

Hiashi ofereceu-se para deixá-las na escola e como não marcara com ninguém de ir andando, Hinata acabou aceitando. Quando chegou a escola, teve um mau pressentimento. Apertou as mãos nervosamente, desconfiada.

Tudo parecia deserto.

Despediu-se do pai e da irmã e passou pelos imensos portões de ferro da Instituição de Konoha. Um rebuliço fez o seu estômago se agitar e como prevenção, sentou no banco perto de uma árvore. Puxou os fones de ouvido e encostou-se ali para que o mal estar passasse.

A música a fez cochilar.

& — || x || — &

Assim que Sasuke chegou à escola, dirigiu-se para o lugar que gostava de ficar até a hora de entrar em sala de aula. Para sua surpresa, Hinata estava cochilando ali, ainda faltavam vinte minutos para que as aulas começassem. Pensou que deveria acordá-la, mas ao ver seu rosto com aquela expressão tão serena enquanto dormia, acabou desistindo.

Deixaria que ela dormisse mais um pouco e depois implicaria com ela.

Olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava olhando e tirou uma foto dela. Sorriu discretamente e traçou o contorno dos lábios pálidos e cheios na imagem. Gostaria de fazer aquilo de verdade, enquanto ela o encarava com aqueles olhos intensos e brilhantes.

O Uchiha deixou esses pensamentos de lado e sentou-se ao lado dela, ficando a poucos metros de distância. Deixaria que dormisse mais um pouco e depois a acordaria. Abriu um jogo no celular e distraiu-se por um tempo um momento — aquele maldito _Flappy Bird_, não conseguia mais sair dos 15 pontos depois que tinha conseguido fazer 50! Passava muito ódio jogando aquilo.

Não percebeu exatamente quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas em algum momento entre as maldições que soltava e as tentativas de passar dos quinze pontos, a cabeça da morena pendeu na direção dele, o que a deixou apoiada no seu ombro. Sasuke não se mexeu por um instante, até ver que Hinata continuava dormindo.

Percebeu que muitos alunos tinham chegado e que alguns os encaravam, cochichavam algo e davam risadinhas. Outros pareciam pouco amigáveis — em sua maioria, garotas —, fazendo expressões carrancudas. Franziu as sobrancelhas, incomodado.

Olhou para o portão e viu Naruto correndo na sua direção, como sempre, todo destrambelhado. Ele iria gritar, mas Sasuke fez um gesto para que falasse baixo.

— _Teme!_ — Naruto acusou aos sussurros, o olhar alternando entre uma Hinata adormecida e um Sasuke irritado. — Por que você não me contou? Achava que confiava em mim!

— Do que você está falando, _dobe?_ — retrucou e Hinata se mexeu por uns segundos. — O que eu não te contei?

— Você está me fazendo de idiota, sendo irônico ou o quê?... — Fez uma careta e continuou: — Estou falando do seu namoro com a Hinata-chan, é claro! Tá todo mundo falando disso agora, poxa...

— Namoro com a Hinata...? — Que?, Sasuke pensou alarmado, apesar de a sua expressão continuar impassível. — Naruto, explica isso melhor.

Naruto guinchou, certamente achava que o amigo estava fazendo-o de estúpido. Mas decidiu falar de qualquer forma:

— Aqui, _teme_. — O Uzumaki pegou o celular e mostrou uma foto meio embaçada de Sasuke bem perto de Hinata, depois outra com ele carregando-a nas costas e ela estava com uma mão em seu cabelo e outra no pescoço, enquanto a cabeça descansava próximo da mesma área. — Você levou ela pra sua casa depois, não foi? Não fazia ideia que vocês estavam _nesse_ nível!

Sasuke sorriu maligno. Poderia desmentir o boato, na verdade, tinha até pensado na possibilidade de tal coisa acontecer, só não achava que iria chegar ao ponto de terem fotos! Seria muito mais fácil se fossem só palavras para serem "desmentidas", provas físicas seriam complicadas demais de negar.

Hinata gemeu e começou a acordar. Piscou algumas vezes e encontrou o olhar de Naruto. Deu um gritinho de surpresa e agarrou-se ao braço de Sasuke, quando percebeu que era ele, tentou se afastar tão bruscamente que quase caiu do banco. E só não caiu, porque o Uchiha segurou-a pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Fique quietinha, Hyuuga. Depois eu te explico.

— Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui! — Naruto reclamou. — Deixem para namorar depois.

— Naruto-kun! — Hinata abriu a boca para falar, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido:

— Você está com inveja porque Sakura não está aqui, _dobe_. — Apertou mais os dedos em volta da cintura feminina. — Vamos para a aula, Hinata.

Sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, a garota não teve outra opção além de segui-lo. Como da outra vez, Sasuke segurou-a pela mão e a arrastou pela escola. Ela ficou surpresa ao perceber os olhares que eram direcionados para eles. Alguns bem estranhos, por sinal. Poderia ter se desvencilhado dele, mas não o fez.

— Uchiha-san! — chamou quando passaram direto pela sala. — Para onde você está me levando?

Ele ficou em silêncio até chegarem perto da máquina de lanches, o lugar estava deserto. Parou, largou a mão dela e virou-se:

— Agora você vai me chamar de Sasuke, Hinata.

Um arrepio.

Um olhar confuso.

— O-o que você quer dizer com isso? — hesitou. — O que está acontecendo? As pessoas...

— Eles sabem que você dormiu na minha casa — disse e Hinata arregalou os olhos, seus lábios tremeram. — Sabe o que isso significa, não é? E duvido que você queira que fique rolando boatos maldosos sobre nós. Eu não me importo, mas você é uma Hyuuga...

Ele não precisou terminar para que ela entendesse. Hinata não era tão ingênua como aparentava. Pensou na possibilidade de desmentir qualquer coisa que falassem sobre eles, mas de fato estivera no apartamento de Sasuke, só que não pelos mesmos motivos que as pessoas estavam imaginando. Seria completamente inútil tentar desmentir.

— Entendi aonde você quer chegar — finalmente quebrou o silêncio. — É mais conveniente saberem que nós fizemos sexo — Corar foi inevitável — se eles pensarem que somos íntimos, como...

— Namorados — completou fazendo o seu melhor para conter um sorriso de satisfação. — Podemos fingir por algum tempo, até que esqueçam sobre isso.

A Hyuuga ponderou por um momento e apertou os lábios em uma linha reta, desgostosa. Fixou o olhar nele e o Uchiha o sustentou enquanto esperava uma resposta. Para falar a verdade, não achava que algo _assim_ poderia acontecer. No início, iria apenas mandar toda aquela merda para o inferno e deixar que falassem o que quisessem. Porém, ao perceber que poderia tirar uma vantagem de toda aquela louca situação, pensou: Por que não?

Diferente dele, Hinata poderia se preocupar com as mentiras que se espalharam e sabe-se lá que tipo de problema, ou até mesmo que tipo de sentimento, isso tudo poderia trazer para a morena. E ele só precisava de tempo para conquistá-la. Para mostrar que se assim quisesse, poderia ser o príncipe que ela tanto desejava.

— E isso seria por quanto tempo? — perguntou ainda incerta. Sasuke deu de ombros, as mãos enfiadas no boldo da calça do uniforme. Ela voltou a morder o lábio inferior, nervosa. Poderia muito bem recusar, porque a ideia era absurda demais e ao mesmo tempo... Odiaria ouvir as pessoas falando dela como se fosse uma vadia. Se aceitasse, só teria que lidar com as fãs malucas de Sasuke. — Certo, Uchih... Sasuke-san.

Ele quase bufou, mas logo se recompôs. A felicidade o inundou apesar de não ter demonstrado amplamente.

— Agora serei seu príncipe, Hinata-_hime_ — zombou, limitando-se a sorrir discretamente.

A Hyuuga revirou os olhos. Por que raios falara sobre _esse_ assunto com ele?

— Tudo bem, Príncipe Sasuke. — Só espero que isso não dure muito, pensou. — Podemos ir? A aula vai começar.

O rapaz simplesmente se virou e começou a andar na direção da sala de aula, quando percebeu que ela não o seguia, parou:

— Você não vem? — Hinata correu para acompanhá-lo, pouco a vontade. Só piorou quando o braço dele envolveu sua cintura, olhou-o completamente espantada. — As pessoas devem acreditar que estivemos namorando escondido, mas agora já não nos importamos mais.

— Isso é-é realmente necessário? — amaldiçoou-se por gaguejar e manteve o passo no mesmo ritmo. A pressão dos dedos dele em sua pele, mesmo que fosse por cima do tecido, lhe dava uma sensação muito familiar. Estranho. — Esse, esse contato quero dizer.

— Se quiser que eles acreditem... Sim.

Ai, ele estava apenas se aproveitando. Com certeza iria queimar no inferno, mas por ela, estava tudo bem.

A Hyuuga ficou em silêncio e tentou ignorar todos os olhares sobre os dois. Lembrou-se do suéter e remexeu-se para pegá-lo na bolsa.

— O que foi? — Sasuke perguntou olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

— Seu suéter. Está lavado — explicou enquanto segurava a peça com uma mão.

— Não quero, pode ficar. — A expressão de surpresa que tomou conta do rosto dela foi hilária. — Fique com isso, um _presente._

Hinata balançou a cabeça, incrédula e voltou a guardar o suéter. Quando chegaram à porta da sala, ele juntou os lábios em sua orelha para lhe sussurrar uma coisa. Ela corou.

— Sorria, Hinata-_hime_ precisa estar feliz.

Ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa e afastou-se rapidamente, a orelha queimando pelo contato.

Lábios... Lábios... A boca dele junto a sua.

"Não se esqueça..."

Hmm?

_Agora só me faltava essa, sonhando que o Uchiha me beijou. Para, Hinata!_, pensou, balançando a cabeça.

Mas por algum motivo, a "lembrança" persistiu e jurou que podia sentir os lábios dele ali, quentes... Como um dia de verão.

* * *

A/N: Mais um capítulo! Ficou até grandinho, espero que tenham gostado. Na verdade, a falta de feedback me desanimou um pouco, apesar dos favoritos e follow's, é sempre bom ler o que as pessoas estão achando daquilo que você escreve. Então, seria ótimo se vocês se manifestassem, hehehe. :P Mas well, não posso obrigar ninguém a comentar e muito menos fazer chantagem, continuarei postando normalmente. Porém, me sentiria mais motivada se alguém me falasse o que está achando. :)

Obrigada por lerem até aqui, até o próximo!

ps; A propósito, isso aqui não é mais uma oneshot, me empolguei e o capítulo ficou grande demais, por isso, vai ser uma three-shot - com uma grande chance de virar algo de 4/5 capítulos, HAHAHA. Fui!


End file.
